User blog:Hoogian101/A Day in the Life of an Eversource - In Benedict's POV
(This story was requested by OcelotSlayer! This is in the form of a diary entry. It is based off of episode 5, so spoiler alert!!!) September 29, 2016 Today just might be the craziest day so far! There's so many things that happened, I'm not so sure that I will be able to fit it all in one diary entry! First, there were these "outsiders" that came into our peaceful, tranquil civilization known as Sky City. In fact, there were 2 groups of them! I don't know much about them because I only saw them for a short period of time, but the two groups clearly didn't see eye to eye. My loving owner, Isa, had to arrest some criminals from one of the groups of "outsiders". They had committed an unbelievable crime! They had built their way into our beautiful town without permission! I mean, who does that?! One of them was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The other was a rather strange-looking man with long, black, scraggly hair and a long, black beard. Then there was the main troublemaker, Jesse. She had long, dark brown hair with a red hair barrette and brown eyes. Supposedly, she and her friends didn't know that they had committed a crime, although it is very serious. Isa eventually caught Jesse in the act of commiting yet another crime: breaking into the throne room and trying to steal me! Jesse had another one of her friends with her during the felony. Her friend was a girl with long, red hair and black eyes. Jesse and her friend had used the help of the "Build Club" to break in. Jesse and her friend were reunited with the blond boy and the beardy guy. Jesse's gang was clever, and they crafted a lever to find my residence. When they did find me however, they seemed shocked that I am a chicken. But then the other outsiders, apparently called the "Blaze Rods", wanted me for themselves! So the leader of the Blaze Rods, Aiden, kicked the blond boy and Jesse over the island! Eventually, Aiden flooded Sky City with monsters from my spawn eggs and we all had to flee the island. Jesse told us that there was land below Sky City, which everyone was amazed to find out! We all thought the whole time that there was nothing but Void down there! So now, we have to start from square one. Now that we are on land and have a lot more resources, I don't need to be the Eversource anymore! So Isa gave Jesse my crown as a reward for saving our lives. And that's when I got my name, Benedict! Evidently, the beardy guy thinks Benedict is a boy's name, but I'm a chicken, so what do I care? Jesse suggested that Isa and I go on adventures together, and that's exactly what we've been doing ever since! We've visited many biomes such as the mesa, ice spikes, jungle, and desert. And we're only just getting started! Our new civilization is coming along very well too. It's called "Mountain Township", named after the mountains near our new city. Wow! That was a lot of writing for a chicken! And I know what you're thinking, "Chickens can't write!" Think again... -Benedict Category:Blog posts